


til the truth unfolds [Fanart]

by Applefreakx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefreakx/pseuds/Applefreakx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart piece for "til the truth unfolds" by Ariestess - SQ Big Bang 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	til the truth unfolds [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



 

 

"Straightening again as I reach for the toothpaste, my hand hovers over it as the change in the mirror registers.

There, in crudely printed letters, is my name."

**til the truth unfold**


End file.
